


So Fresh, So Clean

by electriclita



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RIP Hiatus Beards, Shaving, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriclita/pseuds/electriclita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's got a little post-hiatus surprise for Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fresh, So Clean

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'm sorry for the title. It was stuck in my head the entire time I was writing. Secondly, all credit/blame for the idea goes to dugindeep, who wrote her own lovely RIP hiatus beard fic, [Every Damn Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7468983). I should stay off Twitter while I'm finishing up my big bang >.>

"Jared!" Jensen bangs on the bathroom door. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Just a minute," Jared's voice is muffled by the locked door. Jensen sighs and checks his phone again, sitting on the edge of the bed to wait. And wait.

When Jared finally emerges he's fully dressed and ready to go, no indication of why he took damn near twice as long as usual to get ready other than the flush on his cheeks. "What took so long?" Jensen grumbles.

"It's the start of a new season, baby." He leans over to peck Jensen on the cheek, lips brushing over the beard that's about to be shaved away. "Gotta make sure I look extra good."

Jensen rolls his eyes and heads down the stairs.

*

Jared's requested at wardrobe the moment they arrive on set, so the hair and makeup trailer is relatively peaceful while Jensen gets his hair cut, and then it's time to say farewell to his hiatus beard. Jensen settles back in the chair and lets the rhythmic _swipe, swipe_ of the blade against his skin soothe him through the slow process. He doesn't look into the mirror until they're done and when he does, he sees Dean Winchester, coming back to life after months of being locked under Jensen's skin, in the back of his brain.

He plods into his trailer to find Jared sprawled on the couch, who immediately shoots up when he sees Jensen, squealing and running his paws all over Jensen's cheeks before Jensen can even say a word. Jensen puts his hands up to bat Jared's hands away, but ends up holding Jared's wrists as his face is cupped in Jared's broad palms and Jared's lips come down on his. The feel of Jared's beard against his smooth skin is strange—it's incredibly rare for them to be out of sync.

Jensen breaks the kiss to flop down on his couch, taking Jared's warm spot. "How come you didn't get to hair yet?"

"Wanted to see you first." Jared reaches out to stroke the backs of his fingers down Jensen's cheek.

"Uh huh. You better move your ass or you're gonna be in trouble." Jared chuckles, but heads out anyway, leaving the door open because he knows Jensen's due at wardrobe soon.

The next time Jensen sees Jared is on set, clean-shaven Sam Winchester face and haircut making Jensen want to touch even though he can't, not in public. Jared's talking to one of the PAs, dimples digging in deep as he smiles, and Jensen hasn't properly seen those in months. He can't even stare at Jared the way he wants to right now.

"Hey, Jen," Jared grins as if he knows exactly what Jensen's thinking. He probably does.

Jensen dredges up every last reserve of his actor's prowess and manages to keep his cool—and keep his hands at his sides—as he replies. Fortunately, he's distracted by the other crew members coming up to welcome them back from their summer break.

*

The first day back after hiatus runs shorter than most, but Jensen's still exhausted by the end of it. Jared's no better, clambering into the SUV beside Jensen and immediately leaning his head against the window. The gesture exposes the long column of his neck below his freshly-cut hair and Jensen has to look away to preserve his self-control once more.

The car ride feels interminably long and by the time they're dropped off together, Jensen's practically wavering with energy.

Jensen crowds Jared up against the front door the moment it's closed. They lock eyes for a long minute, neither moving from where they're pressed close together until Jensen breaks and licks a wet stripe over the corner of Jared's jaw.

Jared's laughter rumbles deep in his chest as he slides his arms around Jensen's waist to tug him closer. "That's what this is all about, huh?"

"You're a fucking tease and you know it," Jensen mutters into Jared's neck.

"Mmm," Jared responds, shuffling downward so he can kiss Jensen properly. They trade kisses back and forth for long minutes, Jared palming Jensen's ass while Jensen keeps one hand at Jared's throat to stroke over the bare skin. When Jensen's other hand wanders down to the button of Jared's jeans, Jared wraps one hand around his wrist and whispers, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

They leave a trail of boots and jackets on their way and waste no time stripping each other of shirts and jeans before Jensen drops to his knees in front of Jared. "Wanna blow you," he says into Jared's crotch.

"Oh, fuck yes." Jared rocks forward as Jensen hooks a finger into the waistband of his boxers and drags them down.

"Holy hell, Jared." Jensen stops for a moment at the sight of all that golden skin before him. Skin shaven smooth and hairless, soft to Jensen's touch. The lack of hair makes Jared's very-much-proportional cock look even bigger, and he scrapes a nail from Jared's navel to cock to watch the nearly-imperceptible shudder of Jared's body. Jensen rises, pushing Jared to the bed and crawling inelegantly on top of him.

The blowjob isn't Jensen's finest, most practiced work—he can feel the saliva running from his mouth down Jared's cock, wetting the fist he has wrapped around the base—but it's damn-near record time when Jensen has to pull off or risk Jared coming before the main event even begins.

"Jen," Jared whines, and Jensen runs a hand down his thigh in apology. His skin glistens, wet with spit and precome all around his cock.

"Almost, babe," Jensen replies absently, digging in the drawer of the nightstand. "You wanna?" he asks, holding out the bottle of lube. Jared looks like he might shake his head but he takes the bottle and pours some over his fingers, dripping onto the sheets.

Jensen crawls up Jared's body and kisses his throat while Jared preps him—moving quickly from one finger to two, then a third as Jensen nips at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

"'Kay," he breathes into Jensen's ear. Jared grips tight to Jensen's hips as he lowers himself, sliding smoothly down Jared's dick until his thighs are splayed as wide as can be on either side of Jared's. He holds himself still for a moment to savor the stretch and slight burn before Jared gets insistent, digging his fingertips into Jensen's hips as he gently bucks underneath Jensen.

Jensen starts a steady, strong rhythm, both hands on Jared's ribcage as he pumps up and down, head hanging between his shoulders. Jared's making the sweetest noises below and Jensen can't help running one hand up to Jared's neck, curling into the damp strands of hair. With every thrust he dips lower and before he knows it he's prone on Jared's chest, both hands in Jared's hair and his mouth biting unbidden at Jared's shoulder while their hips grind together.

Jensen can feel himself tilt forward as Jared plants his feet to drive upward, cock pounding deep before he comes with Jensen's name on his lips. Jensen comes seconds later, worrying his release into Jared's skin with his teeth.

When Jensen finally rises off of Jared, he retrieves a small towel for cleaning and works his way up the expanse of Jared's stomach and ribs. His eyes flick upward to the pattern of bite marks at Jared's shoulder, giving way to a wet trail along his neck that ends just below his ear. Jared catches sight of Jensen's stare and his lips turn up in a smile. He takes the towel from Jensen and throws it on the floor, long arms wrapping around Jensen. "Maybe next time we shave a few days early, have some time to ourselves?"

The quick scrape of Jensen's teeth at the corner of his jaw is all the affirmation they both need.


End file.
